


Праздничное настроение

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: Такая команда [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Team Bonding, Vampire!Arthur, fairy!Dom, ghost!Ariadne, shapeshifter!Eames
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Иногда душа просит праздника.





	

– Какого. Черта. Тут. Происходит?

Артур с угрюмой физиономией и упертыми в бока руками выглядел как само воплощение гнева и правосудия, и Имс на всякий случай отодвинулся. Просто машинально. Не потому, что чего-то опасался, вовсе нет.

– Не все из нас такие скучные, – сказал Кобб легкомысленно.

Зря он это.

– Не скучно, Кобб, это когда ты бегаешь и рассыпаешь блестящую пыльцу, – отрезал Артур. – А это, – он обвел взглядом офис, и если бы взглядом можно было воспламенять, то тут точно образовался бы крематорий, – я даже не знаю, как это назвать…

Имс назвал бы это «что-то в процессе празднования пошло не так», но решил промолчать. Идея-то была его.

– Странно, что тебе не нравится, – сказал Кобб, который ненавидел любое упоминание пыльцы, – вампиры обязаны любить Хэллоуин.

Зря.

Зря он это сказал.

 

Идея празднования Хэллоуина – простая и, разумеется, гениальная, – пришла к Имсу накануне на «утренней» планерке, которую они из уважения к физиологии Артура проводили в восемь вечера.

В конце концов, Хэллоуин практически их национальный праздник!

– Если считать, что Хэллоуин – День Мертвых, то это праздник только для меня и Артура, – заметила дотошная Ариадна.

Когда она взмахивала руками так резко, как сейчас, ее тело на мгновение становилось полупрозрачным – жутковато, ведь обычно Имс без труда забывал, что на самом деле она нематериальная. Нормальное дело для призраков.

Артур даже не оторвался от какого-то невероятно важного дела в своем компьютере: работы у них сейчас не было, это Имс знал точно, но Артур всегда мутил делишки со знакомыми знакомых старых знакомых и их приятелями и коллегами.

– Я не мертвый, – сказал Артур.

– Мы обязаны отпраздновать, – встрял Имс, потому что просто не мог слушать этот разговор по десятому кругу.

Артур пожал плечами, мол, не собираюсь в этом участвовать, но все уже было решено.

Хэллоуин отличный праздник!

Подготовка была назначена на день – время, когда Артур гарантированно не появится в офисе, даже если очень захочет, так что к его приходу вечером все должно было быть полностью готово.

Что, думал Имс, может пойти не так?

 

– Что случилось с моими документами? – Артур поковырял ногтем жирный темно-коричневый потек, пересекавший его стол, а заодно и несколько оставленных на этом столе бумаг. Сам виноват, надо было убирать документы в сейф. Кто угодно мог забраться и утащить их, так что потеки – еще не самое страшное. Все это Имс подумал про себя. – Вы… нет, на самом деле, у меня даже предположений нет, что вы с ними сделали.

– Это пунш, – сказала Ариадна. Она и не думала терять праздничное настроение.

– На столе?

– Он взорвался, – радостно ответила Ариадна.

Она верила, что раз она призрак, то ей опасаться нечего. Заблуждение, но Имс не стал его развеивать.

Артур потер лицо. Ногти, обычно короткие и ровные, сейчас выглядели как-то… островато.

– Как можно взорвать жидкий пунш?

– Петардой! – выпалила Ариадна, сияя улыбкой, и Имс точно осознал, что кого-то из них сегодня съедят.

 

Идея доверить готовку Ариадне, если так подумать, с самого начала была неудачной – ведь, по словам самой Ари, она и при жизни готовить не умела, а деятельное посмертие в качестве призрака не предоставляло обильной кулинарной практики.

Вообще, в их команде она была архитектором: собственная нематериальность и некая оторванность от мира живых позволяла ей создавать фантастические декорации, творить с пространством сна такие вещи, которые более земному созданию трудно было даже вообразить. Имс считал это настоящим волшебством. Увы, со стряпней дивный талант никак не помогал.

Но Ари сказала:

– Я! Я буду готовить пунш и пирог, я хочу, ладно, ладно, ладно?! – и Имс с Коббом согласились без споров.

Плиты или духового шкафа у них в офисе не было, поэтому готовить пирог Ариадна решила в микроволновке, и Артур до сих пор не видел, что с этой микроволновкой стало, так что дела _пока_ шли не так уж и плохо.

Поскольку микроволновка вышла из строя, пунш делали на миниатюрной горелке. На каком этапе в дело вмешалась праздничная петарда, Имс не отследил. Громкий хлопок застал его врасплох, он от неожиданности обратился и потом долго еще вычесывал липкие и воняющие горелой тыквой потеки из шерсти.

Уже тогда ему в голову закрались небольшие сомнения. Но авантюрный характер Имса победил здравомыслие, а жаль.

Надо было просто позвонить в контору, занимающуюся праздниками.

 

– Мало того что вы угробили мебель и испортили кучу важных документов и техники, да еще и разбили окно, черт вас побери! – сердился Артур, и Имс неохотно вернулся из воспоминаний в реальность. – Но мой компьютер… если его не удастся починить, вам конец.

Не звучало как пустая угроза. Особенно когда Артур потряс ноутбуком, из него посыпалась золотая пыль, и по лицу Артура стало понятно, что починить это вряд ли выйдет. Ноутбук вообще-то лежал не на столе, а в выдвижном ящике, так что Имс понятия не имел, как на него – _в него_ – попала пыльца.

 

Украсить помещение доверили Коббу, потому что… ну, потому что пыльца. Вслух-то Имс сказал: «Потому что у тебя прекрасный вкус», – Кобб ненавидел даже одно упоминание о волшебной пыльце. Хотя не упоминать вслух что-то, что он рассыпал вокруг при каждом движении, было трудновато.

Кобб был феей, однако сам он предпочитал называться «существом с особыми способностями». Имс даже вообразить не мог, откуда такие странные комплексы, но Кобб на это всегда отвечал:

– Тебе легко говорить!

Почему это Имсу легко говорить, он, впрочем, никогда не объяснял. А Имс, между прочим, не отказался бы от «особых способностей» Кобба – одурманить и погрузить в сон любого человека, а заодно запутать его подсознание, внушить чувство радости и безопасности, чтобы потом без труда вытащить все секреты.

Зато с праздничным дизайном у Кобба не склеилось. Вырезать гирлянды из офисной бумаги ему быстро надоело, распечатанные из интернета тыквы были скучноваты, а попытка привесить эти творческие потуги на окно закончилась трагедией: когда взорвалась петарда, Кобб едва не вывалился в окно вместе со стремянкой. Обошлось только разбитым стеклом, но бедолага еще долго пил кофе и бранил Ариадну, успокаиваясь.

Как при этом пыльца оказалась в ящиках Артура, оставалось загадкой.

 

– Я уже боюсь спрашивать, что делал ты, Имс, – негромко поинтересовался Артур.

Имс скромно промолчал. Он занимался праздничными костюмами и прочими закупками необходимых вещей, но сейчас было не время говорить о своем вкладе.

Артур, впрочем, и сам уже добрался до пакета со сладостями.

– Конфеты со вкусом сырого мяса? Серьезно, Имс?

– Это для детишек-оборотней, – заоправдывался Имс.

– И крови?

– Для детишек-вампиров.

– Детей-вампиров не бывает! – вспылил Артур. Порылся в пакете, перебирая конфеты. – Господи, а это для кого?

– Для фанатов Гарри Поттера, – обиделся Имс, потому что сам считал, что чем больше у конфет необычных вкусов, тем интереснее.

– Я сюда не вернусь, пока вы не сделаете все, как было, – пригрозил Артур.

Стряхнул с пальто приставшую пыльцу, прижал к груди компьютер и молча вышел из офиса, оставляя Имс, Кобба и Ариадну в полной разрухе.

Наступила тишина.

– Похоже, праздник не очень удался, – сказала Ариадна после долгой паузы.

 

К полуночи удалось заделать пробоину в окне и немного устранить последствия аварии с петардой и пуншем. Настроение у всех было не особо праздничное, хотя припасенные Имсом конфеты пользовались большим успехом у собирающих хэллоуинскую дань детишек. Офис их команды находился с оживленном районе и вполне успешно маскировался под дизайнерскую контору, так что недостатка в празднующих не было. Это должно было радовать, но отчего-то не радовало.

– Хорошо хоть у нас есть конфеты, – угрюмо сказал Кобб, – мы можем их есть…

Его оптимистичную речь прервал скрип открывшейся двери.

На пороге возник Артур.

В остроконечной шляпе и с огромным мешком, он больше походил на подгулявшую ведьму мужского пола, чем на вампира – зажатый подмышкой здоровенный плюшевый кот дополнял образ.

В гробовой тишине он прошествовал на середину офиса, открыл мешок и принялся выкладывать его содержимое на так и не оттертый стол: коробку ярко-оранжевых кексов, несколько бутылок темного стекла, несколько запакованных контейнеров, небольшую вырезанную тыкву с фонариком внутри – тыква весело ухмылялась, – и наконец резиновую летучую мышь на веревочке. Убедившись, что мешок пуст, Артур аккуратно сложил его и засунул в ящик стола. И только потом обвел присутствующих взглядом.

– Я слышал, тут праздник? – спросил он.

Улыбка у него состояла из одних клыков, но Имсу почему-то сразу стало весело.

– Точно, специальный праздник для вампиров, – кивнул он. – Есть даже конфетки со вкусом крови.

 

– Не так уж пунш и пригорел! – смеялась Ариадна. Имсу показалось, у нее даже нос покраснел, хотя это было, конечно же, невозможно.

– Ты его не пила, – добродушно ответил Имс.

Сам он остатков пунша уже напробовался от души.

– От него опьянел даже Артур, – заявила Ариадна.

Артур с Коббом стояли на подоконнике и пели Хэллоуинскую песню.

– Думаю, это просто праздничное настроение, – сказал Имс.

И присоединился к пению.


End file.
